doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Mejía
) |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |nacionalidad = Venezolano |pais = Venezuela |ingreso_doblaje = 2015 |estado = Activo }} Alfredo Alejandro Mejia Añangure, (Caracas, Venezuela 18 de Abril de 1996). Conocido como Alejandro Mejía, es un actor de doblaje, operador técnico y director de doblaje, Venezolano, egresado del curso de doblaje del actor y director Renzo Jiménez y la actriz Marisol Durán. Ha desempeñado el doblaje profesional en los estudios: Galería Estudio, Etcétera Group, Backstage Studios, AGP Studios y TM Sistem. Como operador y director únicamente lo ha ejercido en el estudio Etcétera Group. Está presente en el medio del doblaje desde el año 2015. 013013 constantine2.jpeg|Voz de John Constantine para DC Entertainment desde 2017. Daniel-Roesner-Paul-Renner.jpg|Voz de Paul Réne para la serie Alerta cobra 11. SweatPants.jpg|Sweat Pants en el corto animado De vuelta al Backspace. Orbot-0.png|Voz de Orbot a partir de la segunda temporada de Sonic Boom. Imgres.jpg|Tambien interpreta a Chronos para la serie Justice League Action. Aaron-0.JPG|Aaron Horvath en la serie Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. Devon.png|Devon en la serie All You Need is Me. JP-Patterson-in-Made-in-Chelsea-series-10.jpg|JP para la serie Made in Chelsea. Davis.jpg|Gator Davis Borregar para la serie Texas Rising. Gemelos.jpg|Gemelo 1 y Gemelo 2 en la pelicula Batman vs. Dos Caras. Texas-Rising-Portilla-E.jpeg|También interpretó al Sargento Portilla en la serie Texas Rising. nednedned.jpg|Ned para la serie animada Trompa Tren. QuimioBatman.jpg|Quimio para la película Batman ilimitado: Mechas vs. mutantes. CuchillaMugrienta.jpg|Cuchilla Mugrienta para Fangbone: Aventuras cavernícolas. Perka.jpg|Voz de Perca Perkins para Bob Esponja. Vlcsnap-2017-04-10-08h16m10s23-1.png|Sebastian en la serie animada World of Winx. rick-skinwars.jpg|Rick en la serie Skin Wars. Filmografía Películas * Bullet Raja - Voces adicionales (2015) * Re Killed - Voces adicionales (2015) * Pizza - Voces adicionales (2016) * Jimmy Picard - Voces adicionales (2016) * Cadence - Voces adicionales (2016) * La Bella y la Bestia (2014) - Voces adicionales (2016) * Shatur Sing Two Star - Voces adicionales (2016) * Justicia Certera - Voces adicionales (2016) * Enemy Ley y Desorden - Voces adicionales (2016) * The Asian Connection - Voces adicionales (2016) * Sins Expiation - Voces adicionales (2016) * The Return - Voces adicionales (2016) * We Are What We Are - Voces adicionales (2016) * Ironclad Battler for Blood - Ewan / Voces adicionales (2016) * Primeros Auxilios - Kyle (2016) * Word to Go - Voces adicionales (2016) * A Secreft Life - Brandon (2016) * El Arma Perfecta - Voces adicionales (2016) * My Blind Brother - Voces adicionales (2016) * Nameless Gangster - Voces adicionales (2016) * Fulminado por un Rayo - Emilio (2016) * Bruno and Boots go Jump in the Pool - Arnold (2016) * Ambushed - Tony (2016) * Loving - Andy (2016) * Kill Your Friends - Ross (2016) * Traitor - Ali (2016) * The Absent One - Jesper (2017) * Peter y Wendy - Nibs/Lewis (2017) * Fast Freddie the Widow and Me - Mark (2017) * General Mom - Tom (2017) * Bruno and Boots This Can´t Be Happening - Kip Kipperson (2017) * Romeo y Julieta - Jack (2017) * Queen Sized - Devon (2017) Documentales * Acomplejados - Voces adicionales (2015) * Yukón Vet - Voces adicionales (2016) * Dr. K. Animales Exóticos - Joel (Ep. 3) / Jesse (Ep. 4) / Robert (Ep. 9) (2016) * Undercover Boss, UK - Voces adicionales (2016) * Can Alzheimer - Dr. McGinnis / Scheller / Voces adicionales (2016) * Catastrofes Aereas . Diversos Personajes (2017) Reality Shows * Amas de Casa de Atlanta - Kairo / Ryan Murphy / Derek J / Voces adicionales (2015 - 2016) * Married at First Sight- Voces adicionales (2016) * Married at First Sight (Tercera Temporada) - Trei Rosel (2016 - 2017) * Married at First Sight the First Year - Joe / Darren / Voces adicionales (2016) * Restaurantes Imposibles - Ricky / Brian / Zac / Voces adicionales (2016) * Cutthroat Kitchen - Michael Psilakis / Chef Ruddy (2016) * Booze Traveller - Bill / Solander / Domingo / Voces adicionales (2016) * Videofashion Men - Tom Kearnan / Francisco Perez / Travis Mills (2016) * Videofashion News - Robert Wun / Chris Habana / Kyle Anderson / Rembrandt Duran / David Marquise Seward / Joshua Hupper / Ian Mellencamp / James Pecis / Tom Daley / Nan Li / Tom Pecheux / Joshua Cooper / Adrien Caillaudad / Robert Verdi (2016 - 2017) * The Year in Fashion - Diego Villarreal (2016) * Kids BBQ Championship - Adrián Davila (2016) * Videofashion Designers - Joe Zee / Ed Westwick / Nicola Formichetti / Wes Carnes / Long Nguyen / Tom Bugbee / Joe Zee (2017) * Project Runaway - Johnny Lavoy (2017) * Skins Wars - Rick (2017) * Hollywood Medium - Ryan Lochte (2017) * Wags Miami - Eric Fornataro (2017) Series de Televisión * Alerta Cobra - Voces adicionales (2015) * Nerón - Voces adicionales (2016) * Rex XV - Rafael (2016) * Rex XVI - Madras / Eugenio (2016) * Bates Motel - Stephen (2016) * Hell on Wheels - Voces adicionales (2016) * Mossad 101 - Eyal Deri (Ep. 5) / Zur Hamasashi (Ep. 8) / Liron Hariri (Ep. 10) / Voces adicionales (2016) * The Transporter - Tien / Voces adicionales (2016) * Profilage - Cassini / Voces adicionales (2016) * Código 100 - Voces adicionales (2016) * Texas bajo fuego - Gator Davis Borregar / Sargento Portilla (2016) * Made in Chelsea - JP (2017) * Alerta cobra 11 - Kleist / Scheger / Koster / Maximiliano / Yuri / Timo / Ronnie / Max Berger / Sascha / Jan / Gerret / Nico / Bob Mayer / Richie / Tim / Mehmet / Lucas Esvars / Voss / Kristian / Voces adicionales (2017) * Mata Hari - Mathieu / Yusupov / Sakhnevich / David (2017) * Broken - Kevin Knox (2017) * Alerta cobra 11 - Paul Réne (2017) * The Mindy Project - Devon (2017) * All You Need is Me - David (2017) * Ray Donovan - Kessler (2017) * Brooklyn 9-9 - Voces Adicionales (2017) Series Para Internet * High Maintenance - Ezra / Wayne (2017) Novelas Turcas * Bittersweet Life - Tarhan (2017) Series Animadas * De Vuelta al Backspace - Sweatpants (2017) (Episodio Piloto) * Jammers - Letreros (2017) (Episodio Piloto) * Doce Por Siempre - Voces adicionales (2017) (Episodio Piloto) * Vroomiz - Snort / Movie Mack / Koster / Bill (2017) * Trompa Tren - Ned (2017) * Natugato - Beto / Leo / Gusano (2017) * Bob Esponja - Perka Perkins / Voces adicionales (2016) * Fangbone: Aventuras cavernícolas - Cuchilla Mugrienta / Voces adicionales (2016) * Justice League Action - John Constantine / Chronos / Creaturem (2016 - 2017) * Numb Chucks - Voces adicionales (2016) * Peg + Gato - Voces adicionales (2016) * World of Winx - Voces adicionales (2016) / Sebastián (2017) * Rusty Rivets - Voces adicionales (2016) * Clarence - Voces adicionales (2016) * Hermano de Jorel - Camisa Rosada que Antes era Blanca / Voces adicionales (2016) * El laboratorio secreto de Thomas Edison - Dr. Karl / Monstruo / Bill Gates (2017) * Ready Jet Go! - Voces Adicionales (2017) * Littlest Pet Shop - Checkers (2017) * Sonic Boom - Orbot (2017) * Inspector Gadget (2015) - Voces Adicionales (2017) * Levitate - Pandi (2017) Episodio Piloto) Películas Animadas * Liga de la Justicia Oscura - John Constantine (2016) * Batman ilimitado: Mechas vs. mutantes - Quimio (2016) * Batman: El regreso del enmascarado - Voces adicionales (2016) * Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas - Voces adicionales (2017) * Batman and Harley Quinn - Voces adicionales (2017) * Batman vs. Dos Caras - Gemelo 1 / Gemelo 2 (2017) * Ghost Patrol - Voces Adicionales (2017) * Batman: Gotham by Gaslight - Voces Adicionales (2017) * Spike - Voces Adicionales (2017) * Spike 2 - Gaviota (2017) Director de Doblaje * Sonic Boom (2da Temporada. Eps 9 y 10) (2017) Estudios de Doblaje * Galería Estudio * Etcétera Group * SonoclipsSonó Clips * AGP Studios * Backstage Studios * VC Medios Venezuela * TM Sistem Curiosidades * Su mayor influencia en el doblaje es el actor Alfonso Obregón Inclán. Aunque también ha mencionado sentirse muy influenciado por los actores Arturo Castañeda, Cristina Hernández, Esteban García, Leisha Medina, Renzo Jiménez, Humberto Vélez, Mario Castañeda, Johnny Torres, Rolman Bastidas, René García, Frank Maneiro, Rubén León y Rossy Aguirre. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Colaboradores